The Sarah Jane Adventures- Defending Bannerman Road
by LutherJones
Summary: The Trickster has gathered an army of Sarah Jane's enemies to retrieve an unknown artefact from Sarah Jane's attic.


The Sarah Jane Adventures- Defending Bannerman Road

Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde, Rani, Sky and K9 entered the attic. "That was the dullest film ever" Clyde whimpered. Luke sighed. "That's like the fifth time you said that, you said I could choose!" he protested. Clyde groaned. "I was being polite and I gestured to the poster for World War Z 'like five times', god! Some things you can't get from book learning Lukey" Clyde said and they all sat down in various seats around the room. K-9's antenna started swirling frantically and his eyes began flashing. Mr. Smith opened up with a siren going off. "_Sarah Jane, a teleportation signal has locked onto the attic_" he alerted her "_Sontaron tech detected_". They all rushed to the Mr. Smith. "Can you stop it?" Luke asked. The room shoke violently. "_No_!" Mr. Smith cried frantically "_Not enough power_". Sarah Jane looked back and saw the teleport beam already beginning to manifest. "What about with help from Sky and K9?" she asked. Sky looked confused. "What?" she asked in suprise. Mr. Smith extended his scanner platform. "_Sky, put your hand on the scanner, Rani, take that USB cable and plug me and K9 in_" he ordered. The girls quickly complied. Energy flooded out of Sky and into Mr. Smith. Just as a troop of Sontarons began to appear Mr. Smith deactivated the teleport. "Yes!" Clyde gasped in relief. Sky stumbled back and collapsed on the sofa. "_Incoming transmisson_" Mr. Smith said. A live camera link to an alien ship appeared on screen. The Trickster, two Slitheen, two Slitheen-Blathreen, Androvax, a troop of Sontarons, Mrs. Wormwood, the Nightmare Man, Mrs. Myers and Ruby were gathered around the screen. "All my stars" Luke breathed. The Trickster laughed. "I'd like to introduce the alliance. Welcome, Sarah Jane Smith and your group of ASBOs, Welcome to the end of days" he rasped. Ruby grinned evily at Clyde and backed away in fear. Mrs. Wormwood glowered at Luke and he clutched Sarah Jane's hand. Androvax looked through his souless eyes at Rani and she shuddered at the memory of being possessed. Mrs. Myers looked distastefully at Sky. The Nightmare man glared at K-9 and angry sparkes shot from the dog's circuitry. The Trickster looked directly down the camera and into Sarah Jane's eyes. "What do you want?" Sarah Jane asked trembiling. She was terrified when suddenly Sky's hand was in her's. She looked at her scared daughter and turned back to the screen valiantly. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!" she shouted. The Trickster hissed at her. "Your attic" he spat. Sarah Jane looked around at all the powerful alien tech, including her dog and in-house best friend (K9 and Mr. Smith). "What for? What can you accomplish with it, your not even fully in this dimension" she replied. One of the Sontarons stepped forward. "A solider would be unwise to reveal his plan to the enemy" he said. Sarah Jane Smith laughed. "Your not soldiers, your just misfits with an axe to grind. And what ever you want with this house I will protect it from harm and I WILL PROTECT IT FROM YOU!" she bellowed and turned off the transmisson. Rani hugged her. "Don't worry Sarah Jane, we're going to stop them" she said. They all agreed. "_As a realist I regret to inform you that is unlikely, the group you just saw on my monitor were just teleported down about five streets away, we don't have much time_" Mr. Smith informed them. Sarah Jane turned to her friends. "For the first time, we will take arms. We have an attic full of alien tech, we are going to fight back" she said.

Sarah Jane walked into the bathroom as the others prepared upstairs. Suddenly she saw the Trickster in the mirror. "Hello, Mrs. Smith" he said. Sarah Jane stood in front of the mirror. "Hello, Trickster" she said promptly. They stood in silence for a moment. "I have appeared to you because I assume you have some questions" he said. She nodded. "Last time I saw Androvax he was dying, how is he here now?" she asked. The Trickster scoffed. "You should know me by now, Sarah Jane, don't you remember what I did to little Peter Dalton?" he asked. Sarah Jane exhaled sadly. "You brought him back from just before death? Is that what you did with Mrs. Wormwood, the Blathereen and Mrs. Myers?" she asked. The Trickster nodded. "After that it was the simple task of freeing the Nightmare Man and getting back Ruby the devouer" he rasped "The others didn't need convincing, in fact the Sontarons agreed to help in a fight before I even told them it was against you". Rani knocked on the door. "Sarah Jane, who are you talking too?" she asked. Sarah Jane opened the door and walked up to the attic with her without replying.

In the attic Luke was easily levitating Sky with the telekinetic headset. Sky was firing off powerful blasts of energy, easily powerful enough to damage a Slitheen. Rani was wielding one of Sarah Jane's spare sonic lipsticks, the Slitheen teleporter and a blaster. Mr. Smith was showing Clyde how to use an alien weapon while channeling alot of energy into K9's photon blaster to make it more powerful. Sarah Jane walked past them all to the safe and took out Mr. White. "Mr. Smith, use Mr. Whites holograms and send something scary at the alliance" she ordered "Then use the shields we salvaged from the Hath ship and protect the house". She turned to the rest. "Let's do it" she said.

The gang walked out the house onto Bannerman Road. Suddenly all around them the pavement opened up and alien turrets emerged from the ground. "What are they?" Clyde asked. Sarah Jane took out her sonic lipstick and a device that not even Luke recognised. "They are Mr. Smith" she said then gestured to the new device "And this is the Doctor". The device was a basic black tube the shape of a number 2 pencil. "If at any point the aliens get to the attic say 'activate 342-Doctor-32-'" she began then took a five second pause to stop it activating "-486. Then throw it into the attic". At the far end of Bannerman road, the Alliance appeared with the Trickster at the front. "Charge" he said calmly. The Slitheens and Blathereens arrived first. Mr. Smith's turret's easily blasted them back. Androvax took out a blaster and fired it at Clyde. He dodged it then used the alien weapon which was an electric whip that used to belong to the Sycorax on Androvax. The lizard alien was struck across the chest and he fell to the ground. Then Ruby ran straight at one of Mr. Smith's turrets, ripped it out the ground and threw it at Rani. K9's extra powerful photon blaster disintergrated it and Sky promptly blasted Ruby through the brick wall to the alleyway. The Sontaron's raised their guns and aimed at Sarah Jane. "Big mistake" Luke said and telekinetically ripped their guns out their hands. The first wound to Sarah Jane's side was when Mrs. Wormwood used the phonic disrupter on Luke and his telekinetic ability was hindered. "You should have come with me, my son" she whispered. Luke fell to the ground in pain. Sarah Jane walked over to Mrs. Wormwood. "And you really need to get away from my son, you bitch" she spat and punched her square in the jaw. As Mrs. Wormwood stumbled backwards, Sarah Jane took the ring. The Nightmare man blasted K9 and he went soaring backwards down the street. Luke turned to the Nightmare man in fury. "It's time you stopped hurting my friends" he said coldly. The recovering Slitheen suddenly found themselves being telekinetically thrown across the street and crushing the Nightmare man. Mrs. Myers used her necklace and summoned a portal behind Rani and Luke. They were thrown backwards towards the portal but Sarah Jane sonicced Mrs. Myer's necklace just in time and the portal dissapeared. Luke and Rani were knocked senseless when they land on the road. Sky angrily blasted Mrs. Myers off her feet. Sarah Jane suddenly came face to face with the two Blathereen. "Hello again, Mrs. Smith" the female hissed. Sarah Jane sonicced K9 behind her back and the dog reactivated. "_Maximum Defense Mode!_" the dog cheered. Two photon blasts knocked the blathereen back. Androvax got up and sneakily possessed Luke as he recovered. He used the telekinetic energiser to suspend Sky in mid-air. Sarah Jane used Mrs. Wormwood's ring to knock Androvax out of Luke's body. The Sontarons returned from the tree they'd been climbing to retrieve their guns and aimed at Clyde who quickly grabbed one of Mr. Smith's turrets to blast four of them down. The other two pulled the trigger but found their guns weren't working. Rani, lying weakly on the ground, was pointing the sonic at them. Sky suddenly spotted the Trickster sneaking towards the house. "Mum!" Sky shouted. Sarah Jane was busy struggiling with Mrs. Wormwood. Luke was occupied protecting Rani from all the Raxicallicofallipetorians. Sky turned back to the Trickster and saw he punching his way through the Hath shields. Luke was suddenly struck down by a slitheen. Sarah Jane was overpowered by Mrs. Wormwood. "I am sick of you aliens messing up my family!" Sky shouted. She blasted the Trickster with all her might and he was hurled through the air like a rag doll. He landed on Luke's car and shattered the front window. The Trickster was knocked out and a swarm of magic energy shot into the air. Androvax, Mrs. Wormwood, Mrs. Myers and the Blathereen faded out of exsistence. The Nightmare Man stopped exchanging blasts with K9 and was sucked into the dream dimension. Ruby, who had just climbed out the alley was teleported back to her floating prison. The remaining members of the alliance (The Slitheen and Sontarons) were easily overpowered by the gang and were placed in a secondary containment vortex on the drive. The Smith's gathered around the Trickster. "I wonder what we do with him" Luke said. Sky stumbled forward and threw out a hand to steady herself. It passed through the Trickster as if he were a ghost. Sky gasped. "I can't believe I didn't notice before! The Trickster was a 5D hologram, although now he's just 3D" she said. Sky grabbed Rani's teleporter and teleported them all up to the Attic.

Mr. Smith had been blown wide open by an explosion. "NO!" Sarah Jane screamed tearfully. The real trickster was removing the original Xylok crystal from the wreckage. He casually waved a hand at them without looking back and their weapons deactivated. Everybody but Sarah Jane was thrown backwards across the attic and through the back window. They landed in the bushes below. The Trickster turned to Sarah Jane holding the Xylok crystal. "Hello, Sarah Jane" he whispered. Sarah Jane sat down tiredly. "I'm sick of you, you know. You send all manner of hell at me, you hurt my friends and steal my Xylok. What. Do. You. Want." she said simply. The Trickster cackled. "There are six parts of a great and powerful object scattered across space and time. The Doctor did it long ago, during the second incarnation you travelled with but after he left you behind. This object is the **Key of Time**" he said "The Doctor left parts of the key in his companions lives and the Xylok crystal, was the second one I've gotten". Sarah Jane sighed. "Then it's unforunate for you the Doctor chooses his companions well, because your not getting away with my Xylok" she said. The Trickster scoffed. "How exactly do you plan to stop me?" he asked "Your alone, useless". Sarah Jane stood up. "My name is Sarah Jane Smith, I travelled across all of time and space and helped to stop more apocalypses then you've tried to start! I am not useless and I am most definetly not alone!" she shouted valiantly. Wind soared around the room and a familiar whining noise echoed through the attic. "How could you possibly have called the Doctor!" the Trickster shouted. Sarah Jane held up the black device. "I told you, the Doctor chooses his companions well, but he arms them even better" she snapped. The TARDIS matterillized beside Sarah Jane and the surrounding artron energy zapped the Trickster. The Trickster dropped Mr. Smith and teleported out in pain. Sarah Jane looked up through the sunroof. She warned "Earth is a magical place and it is welcome to all alien visitors. Just remember who lives here!"...

The Story Goes On Forever.

ELISABETH SLADEN. R.I.P


End file.
